


think about me

by gemineye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemineye/pseuds/gemineye
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have a timer on your wrist counting down to the moment you fall for your soulmate. Josie's hit zero when she was six. Jade's is still ticking down, so, inevitably this has led Josie to believe that her soulmate bond is unrequited.Based on a dream I had. So don't come at me if you don't like it, it's my subconscious's fault for making this up.
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	think about me

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off at the end of 2x13, and everything that's happened on the show up to this point is canon here. Except l'm adding a bit more background with Jade and Josie as the story goes on. Also assume that all of the black magic really did leave Josie in the prison world... at least for now. 
> 
> Song title comes from the song "Think About Me" by Fleetwood Mac. Ya'll should check it out.

**Chapter I:**

“I’m, uhh, I’m glad to have the real you back.”

Jade smiled, genuinely happy to have a potential friend amongst the mess that had become her life.

Josie was taken aback at first. She wasn’t used to people, let alone people she barely knew, saying anything that appreciative to her. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“Same.” Josie smiled back and then turned to walk away. Looking back, just once, to see Jade still staring at her. _Interesting_ , Josie thought. Her spirit was lifted a good 500% from that interaction.

As she walked back to her room to check in on Lizzie, Josie lifted her sleeve up, then lifting the bracelet around her wrist too, stealing a glance at the time stamp imprinted there.

0:0

Just as it always read, since she was six years old.

To say Josie was shocked to see Jade again, especially in the prison world, would be an understatement. For a moment, she had thought she had dreamt Jade up, that she was hallucinating. The memory of the blonde vampire when she was six too faded to be anything but a dream.

I mean, what was she to think? Jade had disappeared and Josie had only known her for, what, a couple months when she was little? Josie had always questioned whether Jade had really existed or if she was just an imaginary friend that she conjured up for herself. Her best working theory was that Jade was from a recurring dream she had when she was little, someone her subconscious made up because the 0:0 belonged to someone else, and Josie just didn’t know who. 

But no, the time stamp on her wrist was too real. The memory of when it counted down was a little too real too.

Josie didn’t know what to do now. It had been so much easier to ignore those double zeros before Jade had come crashing back into her life. She knew who her soulmate was, she knew who hers was since she was six. She also knew she wasn’t her soulmate’s soulmate. So, what was the point?

Everyone knew about soulmates, but not everyone had one. The only ones who knew Josie had one were Lizzie and her parents. She was always careful to keep her wrist hidden, covered with makeup or a bracelet on days she wasn’t wearing a long-sleeved shirt or blazer. And Josie had also fined ignorance when questioned about who it was. Of course, Lizzie was the first to notice the day it counted down to 0, and immediately told her parents. She had claimed she didn’t know who it was because she might’ve been a kid, but she was pretty sure her parents wouldn’t approve of her soulmate being 10 years older than her, even if said soulmate was a vampire who wouldn’t age. And, knowing her dad, he would get all protective and refuse to let her see her friend. The thought of that happening terrified little Josie, so she kept quiet.

It was also known that not all soulmate connections were romantic, there were known to be platonic ones too. And at six years old, Josie could only fathom a platonic relationship, of course. But Josie knew she wasn’t Jade’s soulmate because she hadn’t seen her wrist tick down the same way her own had. 

Jade didn’t take any effort to hide her time stamp that day. 5475k:83 was what Jade’s still read. Josie had never had a number that big on her wrist, so she knew it was a long, long time. This also meant she knew it couldn’t have been her, so why let everyone know she had a soulmate that didn’t like her back and would never? Jade would be Josie's best friend, but Jade would never feel the same. 

Then, in a way, Josie's problem went away. The next day, Josie had siphoned a barrier spell to let Jade and her friends out of detention and Josie never saw her again. Josie had a feeling Jade wouldn’t be coming back, not for a long time. And for a long while Josie had been really sad and had even let Lizzie be the big spoon during their twin cuddles. Lizzie had just assumed Josie was sad over the fact that she didn’t know who her soulmate was.

And over time Josie started to forget, then she questioned herself, and questioned Jade’s entire existence. Maybe it was a coping mechanism, but it seemed to work. Well, for the most part.

That moment Josie had scene Jade again, for the first time in 10 years, had been a huge wake up call. Jade was real, not some figment of Josie’s imagination… and she was also trying to kill her. To hear Jade had turned her humanity off was a relief. She couldn’t fathom that the girl she had looked up to, who had been her favorite person for a couple weeks when she was six, had turned into a monster.

Then, Josie had turned Jade’s humanity on and turned her back into her real self. And they had escaped the prison world and Josie had also turned back into her real self, leaving all of the black magic behind in that broken world.

Now, here was Josie, walking back to her room, reflecting on everything that had happened these last couple days as well as ten years ago.

_Jade just wanted to be friends_ , Josie thought. _She needs a friend right now_.

Josie was a little apprehensive to help Jade, and to get close to her, because she knew there was that possibility that she could fall for her, but she wouldn’t let that happen. She knew she was a masochist, but no one could be that dumb to fall for someone who would never like them back... right? They could be friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but let me know what you think and if I should continue!


End file.
